Dancing With Wolves
by comet04
Summary: Cara knew Elena before the change and after her friend came back from being MIA for too long she isn't letting that happen again. So when she hears Elena is with a family that she has never mentioned after an "accident" Cara goes to investigate and ends up biting off more then she can chew. Eventual NickXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing only my OC. This is also my first story so I'm still working on figuring out my writing style. I appreciate any tips, corrections or criticism because I want to become a better writer and I didn't have the best English teachers in the past.

Chapter 1

Cara ran down the crowded sidewalk, weaving through the masses as she went by. Her long messy brown hair thrown haphazardly in a bun on top of her head. She was running late after having lost track of time at rehearsal earlier that day. She sighed as her green eyes found her friends at a table outside a small café.

"Your late." Diane sighed with a smile on her face. Elena just laughed

"Can we expect any differently from our little bun head" she said as Cara took a seat.

"Ha Ha Ha you do realize I don't just teach Ballet right" Cara said as she reached for the menu.

"We know but it's fitting considering your current state" Elena said motioning to the messy brown bun on top of her head.

"Yeah Yeah" Cara griped pulling out the hair band letting her hair fall down in waves around her shoulders.

The three women had all been friends for a little over a year now. Cara was the tallest of the three at 5'11. She had long wavy light brown hair with blonde highlights. She had emerald green eyes and soft facial features. Her body was lean from years of dancing but still held some curves. Cara had went to Juilliard for dance and modeled from the age of 18 to 24 to cover gradschool. She got her MBA at a University in New York when she decided to open her own dance studio. That was where she had met Elena. Elena had long blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She had a toned body and stood at about 5'6. Cara had met Elena when they suffered through orientation together for Grad school. They had lost touch though for a while after Elena had announced her engagement to a man named Clay who was a professor at the university they attended. Cara had never met the man but was excited for her friend. That was until a year or so ago Elena had contacted her about needing a place to stay after what she described as a bad break up and a messed up family situation. Elena never shared anything further and Cara didn't push her. Elena had ended up staying with her for about two months before Elena was able to get her own place. In that time Cara had introduced Elena to Diane. Cara had known Diane for a few years now after meeting her at the last runway show she did before retirement. Diane's friend was a designer Cara had been showcasing and had introduced the two backstage. They hit it off and had been friends since. Diane had naturally dark curly hair and very slim form and sharp features.

"So are we still good for the shoot next week?" Cara asked Elena as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Wait you're going to let Elena photograph you for the exhibit?" Diane asked curiously and turned towards Elena.

"We had a bet and she lost so now she has to come out of retirement and model for me" Elena said smiling as sipped her coffee.

"What was the bet about?"

"Your last boyfriend." Cara answered with a smirk and exchanging looks with Elena

"What about him?" Diane asked annoyed raising her eyebrow at the two women.

"I bet he wouldn't last over a week and she bet that he would make it two" Cara shrugged.

Diana looked at both of them with an annoyed expression before the two started laughing. "I'm glad you two know more about my relationships then me." She said. "Anyway I will see you tonight at my brothers award ceremony." Diane said nodding her head to Elena. "and you I will see tomorrow right?"

Cara sighed. "Yes I will be ready to be your Barbie" Diane laughed and hugged both women as she turned to leave.

"So why are you Barbie tomorrow?" Elena asked

"I have been helping her sister and the husband to be with their first dance so they invited me to the wedding and now I have to get a dress." Elena laughed at her friend's expression. Neither girls understood their friends obsession with fashion. "So are you excited for you exhibit?"

"More nervous really but yeah I'm a little excited" Elena grinning.

Cara and Elaina spent another 20 minutes or so catching up before Elena looked down at her watch.

"I have to get going. Phillips mom will be there tonight so I need to start getting ready" Cara cringed at her friend's words. She knew how much of a nightmare Diane's mom could be.

"Have fun" Cara smirked as she and Elena paid their bills and stood up to leave.

"Thanks that's reassuring to hear" Elena joked as the girls hugged and said their goodbyes before going their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bitten. I only own Cara and any other person I make up.

Chapter 2

The next day Cara woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing on the nightstand. "Hello.." she yawned sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. " _Hey sleepyhead you better start getting ready I'm picking you up in 20 minutes."_ Cara groaned hearing Diane on the other end and looked up her alarm clock to see it was 11am. "Alright mom I will be ready by the time you get here" She said sarcastically hanging up the phone before her friend had a chance to reply. Cara stumbled into her bathroom and took a quick shower before she started to dry her hair letting it fall past her shoulders in its natural waves. She looked at herself in the mirror studying the bags under her eyes and applying foundation to her face to cover the obvious look of sleep deprivation. She then applied some eyeliner, mascara and some neutral lipstick before heading to her dresser and looking for clothes to wear. She opted for a pair of dark skinny jeans and form fitting green long sleeve that showed off her curves before adding a white fringed scarf and her brown leather jacket. She slipped on her boots as she heard a knock on her door.

Cara opened the door to see Diane waiting. "Just let me grab my bag and we can get going"

"How is it that you can wake up late and spend minimal time getting ready and still look better than me" Diane huffed looking her friend up and down.

"Whatever" Cara smiled rolling her eyes at her friend as they made their way to the car.

"Oh by the way we are going to my brothers place. Elena got 'the look' from my mother and now she needs a dress for the wedding too. I got some choices from some of my designer friends and you two will just try them on there."

"Well at least I won't the only one to be tortured by you today" Cara laughed earning a glare from Diane before zoning out as they made their way to Philip's place.

Once they parked the two made their way up to Philip's place. As they walked in Philip hugged both women and looked at his sister before telling her there was pomegranate juice and coconut ice cream in the fridge for her. "Bless you" Diane replied before turning to Elena and Cara.

"Ready?" She asked with a smile on her face. Elena and Cara groaned but Diane continued "So, my designer pal hooked me up with a little bit of everything for the two of you." She said handing a light pink dress to Elena. As Elena went to change Cara started looking through the dresses before a forest green knee length dress caught her eye. It was simple and form fitting with a slight v neckline. Holding it up Cara turned to Diane.

"I'm going to go with this one" She said

"I figured you would like that one. Do you at least want to try it on?" Cara gave her friend a look and Diane threw up her hands in defense and rolled her eyes. " Anyway, Elena I made sure all of the dresses would meet my mother's approval so if that one doesn't work… Wow" Diane trailed off as Elena stepped out.

"That one works" Cara said nodding giving her approval. Elena did a small turn and looked down at the dress. It was form fitting but had a conservative neckline and a ruffle at the waist making it look almost business professional.

"I think we are done here" Diane said looking Elena up and down.

"Really? The first one?... I do kind of love it" Elena said running her hands over the dress.

"When you find the one you love, you can search all you want and you're gonna come back to it." Diane stated with a smile on her face. Cara rolled her eyes at the comment but agreed with her that this was the dress for Elena.

"Alright then, you ready to try on your dress Cara" Elena asked.

"No I'm good this one is the only one that caught my eye so if it works it works. If not… I will fake a cold" Cara stuck her tongue out at them as they both rolled their eyes at her.

"Since the dress shopping is done… anyone for drinks?" Diane asked Cara grabbed her purse before taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Actually if we are done I really should get a cab to the studio and work on the pile of resumes at my desk so I can relax a little."

Diane shook her head "Come on Cara live a little." She groaned.

"I will after I get some employees to take over most of the classes" Cara said as she hugged Elena and made her way to Diane. "Fine but I will hold you to that." Diane said as hugging Cara goodbye.

" I know you will" Cara laughed making her way to the door and calling a cab to pick her up.

Once Cara arrived at the studio she took in her surroundings and couldn't help but let a smile grace her face. The past year seemed like a whirlwind. Buying the studio space was just the beginning after getting her masters. She had taken out a small business loan to buy a building just large enough to hold her office, an open area for larger rehearsal space and two private rehearsal rooms. The rooms weren't huge by any stretch but they were big enough and after only a few months she had enough business to start paying off her loan in substantial amounts. Now she had enough people in her classes to start hiring more workers and maybe even open a second studio. None of that would have been possible though without the help of Elena and Diane though. When Elena came to live with her a little over year ago she didn't know how she was going to keep the studio and her friend a float. Elena though had surprised her and after meeting Diane the two worked together and got her studio all the publicity she could want. Elena photographed her students and helped to create a webpage to get her name out and Diane had gave her students the opportunity to perform at event openings and artistic galleries. Between the two she gotten more exposure then she could have asked for. She knew she was lucky to have the friends she did and hoped to repay them in the future for everything they did.

Cara made her way to her office and started sorting through all of the resumes she received, sinking further into her chair as time went by. Hours passed by scanning through each candidate and viewing audition tapes when Cara felt her eyes starting to get heavy. She gathered her things together before starting off to her apartment a few blocks down the road. All the while thinking about how everything seemed to be coming together.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Please note I sadly do not own Bitten or anything affiliated. Next chapter I promise will have Nick in it!

Chapter 3

Days had passed since the last time Cara had seen or heard from Elena. She thought it was odd for her friend not to call and confirm everything for the shoot they were supposed to do today but headed towards Elena's work space anyway . Usually Cara could see Elena's car parked in its spot out front of the old building, however as her eyes glanced from each side of the building's parking lot she noticed not a single car was even in the lot. She made her way to the door and tried to open it without any success. Sighing she pulled out her phone and started to dial Elena's cell. After getting her voicemail twice she tried Diane.

" _Hello_ " Diane's voice cut Cara away from her thoughts.

"Hey Diane do you know where Elena is? I'm at her studio and she isn't here." Cara fidgeted with her keys before getting back into her X1 shutting the door and starting the engine. She then pulled out of the lot and started heading towards her apartment.

" _So she didn't tell you either huh... I met with my brother earlier and he told me she had a family emergency in a place called Bear Valley and she had to go help with the kids because someone got into an accident."_

 _"_ Why wouldn't she call me to cancel. Something must of happened if she didn't even think to text." Cara said confused

" _She told Philip it was touch and go, but has she ever mentioned family to you?" Diane questioned._

 _"_ When she moved up here and lived with me she mentioned some family issues but never went into detail." Cara stopped herself before telling her friend about Elena's previous engagement. She couldn't shake the feeling that whatever had happened had to do with him and if Elena was back in the family drama she had tried so hard to run away from there had to be something very wrong.

" _Philip didn't know anything either. Just something about Stone Heaven and Bear Valley"_

"That will have to do" Cara said as she arrived at her apartment.

" _Cara what are you planning? I can hear you thinking through the phone."_ Diane stated _._ Cara frowned as she went into her apartment and started packing a bag.

"Last time she had Family issues she went MIA. I'm just going to make sure she remembers why she needs to come back." Cara said stuffing the last of her bathroom supplies in a duffle bag.

" _Ok, I know I won't be able to say anything to stop you so just be careful not to smother her. You know she hates feeling caged."_

Cara could hear the concern in her voice but she knew she couldn't just leave Elena alone to deal with her problems again. After saying goodbye to Diane she got in her car and started driving to Bear Valley unsure of how the next few days would turn out but not being able to shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach that everything was about to change.


	4. Chapter 4

Cara had arrived in Bear Valley an hour ago but without any idea where to find Elena she ended up in a small diner trying figuring out her next move. The diner was small and felt like something you would see in an old movie. With the sweet middle aged woman who came and took her order to the jukebox that sat in the corner it was hard not to feel the nostalgia of it all. It was charming and under different circumstances she may have even enjoyed her stay. She looked around glancing over the patrons seeing hunters and blue collar workers mainly. It wasn't until her eyes fell to the booth near the door did her gaze stop. Two men speaking in hushed tones seemed out of place in the small town diner. They both were well dressed and gave an air of sophistication around them. The older man was bald and dressed in a crisp button down. He was more at ease with his surroundings while his younger companion seemed to be getting restless. As if sensing her eyes on them the younger man turned to face her. Catching her eye it took everything she had not to turn away like a nervous school girl. Handsome was definately one word to describe him. Sexy would be another she thought as he raised an eyebrow and sent her a smirk. Cara just rolled her eyes though and turned back to her food. She did not come here to meet a guy and by the look of him he was to high maintenance for her anyway. She went back to eating her lunch and started to drift in and out of her thoughts until she heard the bell chime as someone new came in. As she turned towards the door though she saw the men she noticed earlier talking to the sheriff.

"I've seen you around town a couple times over the years, but we've never officially met." she heard the sheriff say.

"Antonio Sorrentino and this is my son Nick. We're old family friends of the Danvers." The older man said introducing himself.

' _Danvers'_ Cara thought. The name sounded familiar. Then it all clicked... that was Elena's ex's name. Cara didn't listen to the rest of their conversation just paid her bill and followed after them as they started to leave.

"Hey, wait up." She shouted as she caught up to them. The two she had saw earlier were now joined by a third person with red hair in a leather jacket.

"Hello beautiful. I was hoping to grab your number earlier but we are short on time so here is..."

"Not interested." Cara stated cutting Nick off before turning towards his father. The newcomer laughed at Nick's misfortune and Antonio smiled slightly. "I heard you say in there that you were a family friend of the Danvers and I was wondering if you could direct me to them." The group looked unsettled by her request.

"What business do you have with the Danvers if I may ask?" Antonio said his arms crossing in front of his chest his face taking on a concerned expression.

" Im looking for my friend Elena, I was supposed to model for her a few days ago and she canceled without a word so I was worried. I called one of our other friends and she told Elena came here for a family emergency and I just wanted to make sure she was ok since she hasn't answered any of my calls." She explained.

"Well right now things at the house house are a little hectic with everything that is going on but if you would like I can make sure she calls you as soon as I tell her." Cara looked at the older man trying to judge if he was telling the truth or not before nodding her head in defeat and thanking him.

" Thank you I appreciate it and can you please let her know I'm staying at the motel down the road."

"Yeah we can let her know. I'm Pete by the way and you are?" The redhead said giving her a grin and offering her a hand as he looked her up and down.

"I'm Cara… Cara Rosenberg sorry to trouble you all." She said shaking his hand and shaking her head with a small smile.

"You can trouble me all you want." Nick said flashing her lopsided smile before taking her hand and kissing it. Cara just pulled back her hand with a smile and proceeded to wipe it on her pants.

Antonio just rolled his eyes at his son's actions "My name is Antonio and I apologize for my sons behavior." he said shaking her hand. Cara smiled as Nick feigned a hurt expression.

"Believe me I have dealt with worse." She replied.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you miss but we do need to get going. I will have Elena contact you soon." Antonio said placing a hand on both Pete and Nick's shoulders before leading them away.


	5. Chapter 5

Cara hung up her cell phone letting it drop onto the bed she was sitting on in her hotel room. She sighed as she laid back and closed her eyes momentarily. Elena had called her but Cara could tell she was hiding something. She had sounded too rushed and too eager to get off the phone. Not to mention the fact Cara had drove all the way here to see her and Elena couldn't even be bothered to have lunch with her to ease her worries. Cara just couldn't understand what could be so bad for Elena to just shut her out. It had to do with this Danvers family. Everyone in town seemed to tense anytime the name was even mentioned. What did this family have on Elena? Why were they feared by the locals and why was the sheriff questioning that group at the diner. Groaning in frustration she started to rub her temples with her hands trying to stop the oncoming headache.

'I need to go for a run' She thought sitting up and running a hand through her hair. As she pulled up her hair into a high ponytail she glanced at the clock to see it was just past 7pm. Slipping into shorts and a plain t-shirt she tied up her shoes and put her headphones in before heading out. The air felt cool on her skin as she started to run through the town and make her way towards a park she had seen on her way in. The music pounded in her ears helping her keep tempo with each step. After about 2 miles she could see the park up ahead. It was a nice open clearing with a path wrapping around and leading into the woods on the north side. As she stepped on to the trail though she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

'You're imagining things' she thought as she continued to run. As she came towards the entrance to the woods on the path though she couldn't shake the feeling in her stomach. She started to turn back to go back the way she came when she heard a twig snap. She scanned the area but when she didn't see anything she started to run back to the park entrance. As she picked up the pace she heard something come from the woods and sprint towards her. Looking back she saw a large wolf running after her with every step. Cara's heart stopped at the sight and she started sprinting towards the road to find help. As soon as her foot hit the pavement though she felt a sharp pain in her knee. The wolf had caught her and she could feel it's teeth tearing through tissue and into the bone. As the wolf pulled back she hit the ground hard and gasped for the air that was knocked out of her chest. Cara struggled screaming for help and throwing her arms and legs wildly. As she struggled though she suddenly felt her hand make contact with the wolf's eye. The wolf yelped in pain and its grip on her leg loosened enough for her to get free. Cara scrambled up to her feet and tried to run towards the town again but felt the herself collapsing from the pain in her leg. As she went down her head slammed into the ground and everything started to spin. She could see the wolf starting to advance again and as she began to come in and out of consciousness the last thing she heard was gunshot and a woman's voice before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cara woke up to the smell of bleach overpowering her senses. She groaned as she tried to open her eyes only to be blinded by a bright light. Blinking repeatedly to adjust she raised up and hissed in pain as she started to take in her surroundings. She was in a hospital that much was certain by the hospital gown she was wearing. Cara shook her head confused ' _How did she get here? What happened?'_ Then flashes of the night before came back to her and she quickly threw off the blanket and leaned down to look at her leg.

"Easy there you don't want to rip your stitches" Cara turned to see the sheriff from the diner standing in the doorway.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember is hitting my head and then everything went black" Cara asked laying back down.

" I was on patrol when I heard your screams. When I saw the wolf I pulled my weapon and took a shot when I was sure I wouldn't hit you. The wolf ran off after and I called for an ambulance." The officer replied.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to sound ungrateful for everything you've done but did the doctors happen to say anything about my leg? I'm a dancer and I need to know when I can go back to work after all of this." Cara held her breath afraid of the answer to come.

The sheriff sighed and looked down at her feet before meeting Cara's eyes. "The doctors have done what they can for your leg but the muscle damage was extensive." Cara could feel her eyes starting to water and choked back a sob as the sheriff continued "They aren't sure if you will have much range of motion but they believe after physical therapy there is a chance you can walk again. It will take time though and you will most likely need a cane. Cara let out a breath and tried to process what she had been told. Thoughts spinning through her head and flashes of the attack coming back to the front of her mind.

"I'm sorry but I think I just need to be alone for a bit." Cara tried to hold back the tears and wiped her eyes with her palms.

"Do you have anyone in town you can call?" The sheriff asked.

"Yeah I have a friend I'm visiting I can give her a call."

"Ok, I leave you alone then Miss." The sheriff replied before leaving the hospital room.

As soon as the sheriff left the flood gates bloke. Cara laid in her hospital bed and cried. She would never get to dance again at least not like she used to. She wouldn't' be able to teach the classes she loved or express herself like she use to. She choked back another sob and grabbed the hospital phone from the nightstand. As she called Elena's cell she tried to wipe away stray tears and calm herself enough to talk.

' _Hello'_ Cara could hear the exhaustion in Elena's started to rethink her decision.

"Elena It's Cara. I'm In the hospital and I was wondering if you could pick me up."

' _Cara what happened.'_

Cara closed her eyes trying to calm down. "I was attacked last night by a wolf. My leg.." Cara started to tear up again and took a deep breath before continuing. "I won't be able to dance again and I could really use a friend right now." Just as she finished though Cara felt pain splitting through her spine. Her fingers clinches she let out a strangled scream.

' _Cara I'm on my way. Try to stay calm_ ' Elena said rushed .

Cara felt like her body was on fire and the pain seared all the way to her toes. She felt uncomfortable in her skin and started clawing at the IV in her arm and detached herself from the machines. As her feet hit cold tiled floor she stumbled due to the hard cast wrapped around her injured leg. Crawling she made her way to the bathroom. As she shut the door she gripped the edges of the sink to pull herself up trying to keep the weight off her injured leg and looked in the mirror. Her face was drenched in sweat and her pupils had dilated. She looked like she was death rising. As another sharp pain ripped through her abdominal she came crashing down to the floor writhing in pain. It felt like her bones were shifting back and forth under her skin ripping at the muscle and ligaments trying to hold them in place. Her vision began to blur and the pain in her head started to pulse.

"Cara let us in" Elena shouted as she pounded on the door. She could hear her friends cries through the door.

"Elena we are going to have to break the door down" Nick said coming up to stand next to Elena as Clay kept watch. Elena nodded and pushed down on the handle hard breaking the handle off and pushing the door open. She saw Cara curled up on the floor her head in her hands. Nick pulled a syringe out of his pocket having swiped a sedative from a storage closet on their way in. As he leant down Cara lashed out pushing him away. Elena nodded to Nick and Cara felt Elena's hands on her shoulder keeping her down as Nick stuck the syringe into Cara's exposed thigh.

Elena sighed as she felt Cara's body relax. She looked at Nick and motioned to Cara's injured leg.

"We need to get that cast off if she is going to have any chance of shifting properly"

"We have everything we need at the house right now we need to get out of here" Clay growled from the doorway. Nick and Elena nodded and Nick bent down scooping Cara in his arms as Elena gathered what she could find of Cara's belongings. The three then rushed out through an emergency exit and ran to the truck before peeling out and heading home.

"What are we going to do about the security cameras" Elena asked glancing at the backseat were Nick held her sleeping friend wiping off the sweat from her brow with a towel.

"Antonio is calling someone to wipe all evidence of her being there." Clay answered

Elena sighed and closed her eyes laying her head back into her seat. What was she going to do if Cara didn't survive this? An overwhelming sense of guilt flooded her body as she threw another look towards the backseat.

"Elena, she is going to be ok. If she is anything like you she will make it through" Clay laid a hand on Elena for comfort but at the contact Elena pushed it away and stared out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows. I'm going to try to make all of the chapters in the future longer and Nick will be a much bigger part in the next chapter.

Chapter 7

Cara opened her eyes to see bars surrounding her.

"Hey you're awake how are you feeling?" Cara turned to see Nick carrying a tray towards her.

"How did I get here?" She asked standing up. ' _Wait how am I standing'_ she thought remembering her time at the hospital. Nick seemed to notice her confusion and as he slid a tray with food through the bars. His eyes met hers and he grabbed her hand comfortingly as he asked if she had remembered anything. "All I remember is waking up in the hospital after I was attacked and then calling Elena… Then pain all I remember is pain." She said giving her body a quick once over.

"Well last night we picked you up from the hospital and brought you here for your protection." Cara gave him an incredulous look and pulled her hand from his. She started to pace in the small cell her feet feeling the cold concrete underneath and her hospital gown from before not adding any warmth to the cold room. Stopping she turned facing Nick giving him a look of pure contempt.

"My own protection! How is being put in a cage for my own protection?" She she yelled at him picking up the food to throw back at him. Nick just stepped away avoiding the food that was now littering the floor and gave her a look of pity.

"I'm going to let Jeremy know you're awake he is going to want to talk to you."

"Whose Jeremy? And what's going on?" Cara yelled as he walked back up the stairs out of view. "Don't walk away from me!" she screamed. Knowing that he either didn't care or couldn't hear her Cara turned around and slid down to the floor her back resting against the bars. ' _What was going on? How was her leg healed and what happened to the other injuries she had?'_ She rested her head back against the bars as the questions raced through her mind and she tried to piece together everything that happened last night. Pain all she could remember was pain. Her bones felt like they had been broken repeatedly and the soreness in her jaw was overwhelming. Cara tried to massage her jaw to relieve some of the soreness but when the pain started to return she abandoned her task and doubled over.

"Ahhhh…" Her strangled screams echoed through the room and she felt her jaw dislocate and start to stretch.

she could hear two sets of footsteps pound down the stairs at the sound and Cara grasped the bars to to support herself to try to look at them. "Help me...please" She groaned weakly before she felt herself convulse backwards as her spine snapped.

"I know it seems impossible but I need you to breath and try to relax" Cara glanced up to see an older gentlemen by Nick bending down to her level. ' _This must be Jeremy_ ' she thought. He had brown hair and kind eyes but that's all she could make out before her fingers and toes started to dislocate.

"Cara look at me" Nick's voice echoed in her head. As her eyes met his he continued "Breathe with me ok" Cara tried to focus on his eyes as she matched his breathing. His blue eyes showed concern as he kept encouraging her in a soothing tone. Cara could still feel her bones shifting under her skin but focusing on Nick made it seem less painful. Less painful being the key phrase because she still felt like her body was on fire. Then almost as the thought passed her mind her head felt like it was splitting. She went to scream but the sound that came out was mangled and shocked her. It sounded like a howl. She had let out a choked whine and as quick as the pain had came it suddenly stopped. As she opened her eyes her senses seemed to heighten and when she looked down she saw reddish brown fur covering large paws where her hands once were.

"You will be ok Cara once you change back we can talk about everything that happened and you can ask all the questions you need to." Jeremy said comfortingly. Cara just shook her head. None of this made since and she couldn't seem to focus enough to make heads or tails of anything."I need you try to focus on what you look like and how it feels to walk on two legs." he continued. Cara closed her eyes and started to try to change back. She tried to think about how her body looked but when she didn't feel anything she decided to try something else. She thought about how the grass felt in between her toes when she danced barefoot in the park near her apartment. She remembered how her leg and arm extended in each arabesque and just the pure exhilaration she felt during each turn.

She felt her bones begin to shift again. The process was painful but was easier than before. She stood up and straightened her back stretching her muscles before realizing one crucial thing. She was naked. Panicking she went to cover all of the important bits and turned her back to the men.

"Nick could you please go back up stairs please" Jeremy said motioning to the entrance with a nod.

Cara turned her head just enough to see Nick leaving. "Elena went to your hotel room and brought your things here so there are some clothes for you in the corner there." Jeremy unlocked the cage and gave Cara a sympathetic smile before heading upstairs. Cara just stared at down at her hands and feet. ' _I have to be dreaming'_ she thought. In a daze she found her suitcase in the corner. Getting dressed in some jeans, a sports bra and plain black long sleeve before padding up the stairs barefoot for answers.

Cara looked around as she made her way through the house. The kitchen was huge and there was a dining room table that looked like it could feed an army. Cara feared she could get lost in such a big home but her fears were quieted when she spotted Jeremy sitting in what looked to be the living room. As Jeremy saw her he stood and motioned her to sit on the couch with him. She exhaled slowly and sat on the end of the couch giving Jeremy her attention.

"Im guessing you have an idea of what you are now but cant belive it" Jeremy said softly.

Cara let out a sarcastic chuckle "I'm not a werewolf. They aren't real. They can't be real we would have found out about something like that."

"We are very much real and we have kept our existence a secret. So in the next few days you need to make a decision. Will you become part of a pack and accept our rules, or will you become a mutt."

"What is a mutt exactly?" She asked

"A mutt is a wolf who decides to live outside the pack and refuses to follow the lead of an alpha. Because they refuse the pack life they are forced move constantly never settling down and if they break any of the rules of our kind they are hunted and killed"

"That doesn't sound like much of choice." She retorted as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I assure you it's not and since you and Elaina are the only two women to become werewolves it likely that life on the run would be difficult for you without the protection of the pack."

"Elena is a werewolf too? Why am I not surprised" Jeremy gave the girl in front of him a small smile before continuing.

"Yes, Elena is part of my pack and if you wish to do so you can join our pack as well."

Cara sighed. "What does becoming part of a pack entail exactly?" She questioned.

"It means you will have to learn our histories and laws. You will also have to train with Clay to learn how to defend yourself and find your place in the pack. It also means you will have people to help you through your shifts and understand what you're going through. You will always have a home here but if you wish you can live elsewhere like Elena and a few of the others but if I call you will need to place the pack first and return home to Stonehaven." Jeremy explained patiently.

"Where is Elena now?" She asked half expecting her friend to come out of the hallway.

"She and Clay are out hunting for the person that did this to you. She wanted to stay with you but we needed this mutt to be brought to justice." Cara just nodded in response before she asked another question.

"Does being a werewolf have anything to do with how fast my leg healed?" Jeremy relaxed slightly and gave Cara a small smile.

"Yes you will notice a few changes. Heightened senses, increased strength, healing and an increased metabolism." Cara laid back further into the couch taking everything in.

"I know it's a lot at first but I think you will come to be happy in this new life." Cara smiled at Jeremy's words and gave a nod. She couldn't help but think even though this wasn't what she had planned for her life that Jeremy was right. If the last two nights showed her anything it was that she could take about anything thrown at her. Looking down at her legs again she knew things had turned out for the better because she could walk without support and she wouldn't have to give up dancing and in the end that was all that mattered.

"Where do I sleep then?" She asked standing up with a determined gleam in her eye and a smile that stretched a little wider.


End file.
